


Not Alone

by Soulstoned



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/pseuds/Soulstoned
Summary: Hunk is back home after a weekend away.
Relationships: Hunk/Keith (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts).



"Are you okay?"

Keith laughs. "I'm fine, Hunk. I've been on my own for way longer than a weekend before."

"But you weren't on your own," Hunk protests.

Keith looks down at his rounded belly, impossible to miss in his eighth month. "No, I suppose not."

"That peace summit didn't even need me. I couldn't concentrate on anything but you and the baby. Three days away was too long."

"We're fine. He’s been kicking up a storm all day, I think he missed you."

Hunk rests his hand over the spot where their son is kicking. "I'm never leaving again."


End file.
